El color de la vida
by Erzebeth K
Summary: La vida de Akashi es muy ajetreada, sin embargo, siempre puede hacerse un tiempo para pasar con Nijimura [Serie de viñetas/drabbles]
1. Té

**Disclaimer:** KnB no es de mi propiedad.

 **Pareja:** NijiAka, Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou

 **Tipo:** Viñeta, 600 palabras.

* * *

 **Té**

— Que sorpresa, Nijimura-san.

— ¿Te molesto? —no quería importunarlo; sabía que era una persona ocupada, con todas sus responsabilidades con su padre, el consejo estudiantil, los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Demasiado incluso para el perfecto Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou negó con la cabeza y sonrió tenue. Nijimura empujó la puerta para dejarse ver por completo. Traía consigo una bandeja con una humeante taza con té aromático, el favorito del menor. Akashi dejó entrever su sorpresa y se preguntó si él había preparado ese té. Quiso reír, porque Shuuzou tenía un talento impresionante para hacer té asqueroso; siempre quemaba las hojas, lo dejaba frío, amargo o cualquier otra cosa que podría salir mal al hacer una infusión… impresionante considerando que era algo tan simple.

Lo gracioso es que siempre lo tomaba y sin poner caras raras. Dejó a un lado los papeles que había estado leyendo y le hizo un gesto al contrario para que se sentara frente a él. Nijimura le pasó la taza y Seijuurou dio un pequeño sorbo, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que estaba tal y como le gustaba.

— Antes de que lo digas, no lo hice yo —vamos, que sabía que era un asco haciendo té. Tenía otros talentos… quizás no muy útiles, pero talentos al fin y al cabo. Cuando caminaba a la oficina de Akashi, interceptó a una de las empleadas, aquella que era la más cercana a Seijuurou y se ofreció a pasarle el té que ella llevaba. Dejó la bandeja sobre la silla frente al escritorio y se puso atrás del pelirrojo, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario para hacerle un masaje.

Seijuurou soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

— Estás tenso —su voz sonó preocupada y molesta a partes iguales. Ni él, con la universidad, se sentía así de cansado, y eso que además tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café para no cargar con demasiados gastos a su padre. — ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

— Si no lo hiciera, de todos modos vendrías a relajarme, ¿no? —dejó la taza y se puso de pie, jugueteando luego con el borde de la camisa celeste abierta que Shuuzou llevaba ese día. Le otorgó una mirada coqueta, jugando, y rió internamente al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del contrario. Le dio la espalda, dándole la libertad de seguir con el masaje. Cerró los ojos, complacido al sentir las manos grandes sobre sus hombros.

— Muy listillo al responderme con una evasiva —sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Akashi. — Acabó mi ronda de exámenes en la universidad —había sido una semana asquerosa, por eso había ido ansioso a verlo tras días simplemente intercambiando mensajes por el móvil. — Sé que estás ocupado, ¿pero quisieras ir a esa tetería que tanto te gusta? —había ahorrado para llevarlo, le gustaba invitarlo, no le gustaba que el otro pagara la cuenta; si hasta hacía muecas cuando dividían la cuenta.

— Pero a ti no te gusta el té —giró nuevamente y le miró a los ojos. Se sentía afortunado de estar con alguien que le consintiera tanto. — ¿Y si mejor vamos por un helado? —a veces, después de los entrenamientos, iba con su equipo y pasaban un momento agradable. Quería compartir eso con su novio.

— Me gustan los pasteles que venden ahí, aunque el helado también suena bien. Depende de ti, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes para mí?

— ¿Me estás preguntando? —simuló ofensa. Que tranquilo se sentía cuando estaba con él. Se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y atrajo a Nijimura para darle un casto beso en los labios. — Hacer un espacio para ti nunca ha sido problema.

— ¿Mañana?

— Ahora —atajó. — Dame treinta minutos

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hace mil que no escribía algo para este fandom. El NijiAka es y será siempre mi favorito y hace poco los recordé y salió esto. Aún no estoy segura si haré varias Viñetas/Drabbles o si sólo será esta. De momento quedará como finalizada. De todos modos, si alguien tiene un tema en mente y quiere leer sobre eso, me dice y veré qué sale.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Yukimaru

**Pareja:** NijiAka, Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou

 **Tipo:** Viñeta, 570 palabras.

* * *

 **Yukimaru  
**

Era un hecho: el animalejo del infierno le odiaba. /de todos modos era mutuo/

Ah, sí que era un animalejo, porque el complejo de perro que tenía ese caballo, rallaba en lo aterrador.

Junto al pelirrojo, habían caminado al establo de la casa de campo de la familia Akashi. Nijimura se mostró sorprendido al ver tantos caballos juntos. Seijuurou se mostró feliz de ver a Yukimaru, le cepilló la crin y le dio un cubo de azúcar para consentirlo. Shuuzou se mostró ansioso al acercarse al caballo y dudó un poco cuando el pelirrojo le animó a subirse, aludiendo a que era un animal muy dócil.

El trasero le dolía horrores. ¡Dócil las pelotas! Miró desde abajo a ese caballo del infierno que parecía disfrutar el haberlo tirado. Akashi se mostraba preocupado y no dejó de preguntar si se sentía bien, si prefería volver a la casa y tratarse el golpe. Nijimura negó con la cabeza y se ayudó de la mano que le ofrecía el contrario para ponerse de pie.

Seijuurou se sentía un poco mal. Había planeado pasear a caballo con el mayor y las cosas no comenzaron de la mejor forma. No entendía por qué Yukimaru había reaccionado tan mal ante la presencia de su novio. Si hasta relinchó ofendido cuando se acercó a Nijimura.

— Lo hizo a propósito. Mira cómo se ríe de mí.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Nijimura-san?

El mal carácter de Nijimura se hizo presente en una de esas muecas, marca registrada. Fulminó a Yukimaru con la mirada; juró que le daría una colleja apenas Akashi se distrajera. Seijuurou se acercó a su caballo y le hizo mimos en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Shuuzou resopló y acabó por desistir de reclamar que el caballo de su novio se burlaba de él; a cambio optó por jalarlo de la mano y robarle un beso.

El caballo pareció /aún más/ ofendido y Nijimura sonrió. Akashi rodó los ojos y le empujó la frente con el índice.

— No puedo hacer que se lleven bien, evidentemente —tuvo que resignarse. — ¿Aún quieres pasear a caballo? Puedes elegir el que quieras.

Porque obvio, la familia Akashi era tan asquerosamente rica que tenía cerca de diez caballos pura-sangre. Seijuurou le había comentado alguna vez que su madre siempre gustó de los equinos y su padre no dudó un segundo en comprar algunos para la felicidad de su esposa.

Shuuzou le sonrió con cariño a su pareja y asintió con la cabeza. Repasó varias veces la vista para elegir a uno de los majestuosos equinos que se alzaban frente a él; eligió el que pareció más tranquilo y dócil y ahora sí, no tuvo problema para subirse. Recordó mentalmente todos los consejos que le dio Akashi para mantenerse firme y no caer del caballo. Suficientemente doloroso había sido la primera vez.

Pensó en lo conveniente que era que el caballo no pudiera darse el lujo de estar en la habitación de Akashi. Vale, la habitación del pelirrojo era lo suficientemente grande y cómoda, pero incluso para él sería raro tenerlo durmiendo junto a su cama. Y era conveniente, había notado lo celoso que era el equino con su dueño. Joder con el animalejo.

Ahora por lo demás, aguantaría sólo porque luego, a la noche, podría hacer valer su derecho y pedirle /exigir/ a Akashi un masaje en su mal herida retaguardia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Estas cosas se escriben solas.**


	3. Fetiche

**Pareja:** NijiAka, Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou

 **Tipo:** Drabble, 278 palabras.

* * *

 **Fetiche**

Él no tenía un pelo de tonto y todos lo sabían, salvo Nijimura, que a veces parecía olvidarlo. Si bien el mayor era brillante en algo tan complejo como los números, para otras cosas simplemente caía en las pocas luces. Seijuurou disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida, y del fetiche que tenía con molestar a Nijimura.

Era algo tan simple que nadie había reparado en ello. Bastaron unos días en Rakuzan para que Shuuzou diera a ver su complicada personalidad; con el paso de los años se había hecho un experto en el arte de fulminar a la gente con los ojos, por eso nadie notaba cuando él /y sólo él, vale aclarar/ se le acercaba y llamaba "senpai". Nijimura era experto en disfrazar su vergüenza, pero, tras un descuido del pelirrojo que abusó llamándolo de ese modo, incluso Reo se había dado cuenta del sonrojo que abrumaba al nuevo titular del equipo de basquetbol cuando Akashi le llamaba.

Le causó cierta diversión que cierto día llegara Reo, reclamando ofendido para que le dijera senpai. Incluso Hayama y Nebuya se sumaron a la petición. Akashi rió y se escapó por la tangente, aludiendo a que tenía trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

Aún sonriendo discretamente, se lo cruzó en el pasillo. Llevaba un balón de basquetbol así que supuso que iría a jugar. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Buenas tardes, Nijimura-senpai.

Disfrutó internamente del estallido en rojo de las mejillas del contrario. Pequeños placeres de la vida.

— … serás mocoso —murmuró entre dientes. Akashi, ya experto en el arte de entender maldiciones a medias lenguas, gracias a Mayuzumi, sólo pudo mostrarse más divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **asfsdklfsuaf lo amo**


	4. Nervios

**Pareja:** NijiAka, Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou

 **Tipo:** Drabble, 362 palabras.

* * *

 **Nervios**

Extraño era decir poco, encima que temblaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Joder, joder, joder. No de miedo, vale aclarar. Joder.

Le había confiado su inquietud a su padre y este sólo atinó a sonreír y desordenarle el cabello como cuando era niño. Shuuzou reclamó y sus hermanos menores se mostraron divertidos al ver su cara de mala leche.

De todos modos, era su cara usual.

Cuando quiso confesarse. Oh, que maldito desastre. Toda su bebida energética acabó sobre la ropa de Akashi. Estaban hablando, todo normal dentro de su nerviosismo. Seijuurou entonces le hizo una broma /de esas bromas terribles, marca Akashi, que no parecen bromas/ Nijimura se puso como loco y, un segundo después, supo que había sido mala idea dar un trago largo a su bebida energética.

Aunque él no se enojó. « _Tengo que ir a ducharme ahora de todos modos, Njimura-san_ ». El mejor amigo de Akashi, Mibuchi, lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y de hecho chilló tanto que sus gritos se escucharon incluso del otro lado del gimnasio. Nunca le había simpatizado Mibuchi de todos modos. Era como una versión con cabello oscuro de Kise, igual de irritante y escandaloso cuando se lo proponía.

Además, si de privilegios se trataba; Nijimura conocía a Akashi de MUCHO antes.

Volver a verlo después de dos años fue… impresionante. Ni siquiera sabía que coincidirían. Su familia había elegido Kioto dado a que el especialista al que su padre debía ir cada semana estaba ahí y bueno, él aún debía terminar la escuela.

Akashi estaba muy cambiado, ya casi no quedaban rasgos infantiles en él. Se quedó como tonto mirándolo apenas se encontraron en el pasillo y sólo salió de su impresión inicial al escuchar la risa escandalosa de un rubio que recién notaba, estaba junto a Akashi. Nunca supo por qué reía, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

Se consideraba el tonto con la mayor de las suertes. Reconocía que su carácter no era de los mejores, já, si hasta recordó que en Teiko le llamaban senpai-collejas, pero con Akashi, joder, se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba con él. Y que el contrario no lo apartara, era lo mejor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Niji, deberías ser real**


End file.
